


Po mém boku

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Pietrovi a Wandě po výbuchu bomby, která zabila jejich rodiče, nezbylo nic. Měli jenom jeden druhého.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 1





	Po mém boku

Probudil se těsně před tím, než uslyšel křik.

Hlasitý, plačtivý křik, který mu rval srdce a jemu samotnému způsoboval noční můry.

Během vteřiny se připlazil ke své sestře. Sedl si za ní, zády opřený o stěnu, od níž se odvalila, a přitáhl si ji na hruď, ruce pevně omotané okolo jejího těla. „Wando,“ špitl. Jemně s ní zatřásl. „Sestřičko, probuď se.“

Nesnášel to. Nesnášel, že se Wanda ze svých nočních můr mnohdy neprobouzela sama, že je prožila celé zas a zas bez možnosti úniku. Viděl, jak se to na ní podepsalo – jak se bála usnout, protože se nemohla probudit, jak vyčerpaná a unavená byla, přestože prospala celou noc – a ničilo ho, že s tím nemohl nic dělat.

Cukl sebou, když mu vykřikla u ucha. „Wando,“ zkusil to hlasitěji. „Wando!“

Až křik zabral. Trhla sebou, dech trhaný a tep zrychlený. Věděl, co přijde. Obrnil se proti její instinktivní snaze se dostat pryč z jeho sevření a jenom sykl, když ho kopla do kolene. „Ššš, Wando, klid. Jsi v bezpečí, sestři. To jsem já, Pietro. Klid, Wando.“

Byla to zažitá rutina. Vzbudit, zklidnit, poznat a konejšit.

Nenáviděl, že si tím procházeli téměř každou noc. Nenáviděl, že nebyl způsob, jak se dostat z tohohle bludného kruhu, protože byli jenom děti, které přišly o všechno.

Nenáviděl Starka, protože to on byl důvod, proč neměli nic. Jeho zbraně mohly za jejich noční můry, kvůli němu přišli o rodiče.

Zpevnil svůj stisk okolo Wandina pasu a zabořil jí hlavu do vlasů. Nechal ji, ať se opře o jeho hruď a tiše vzlyká, zatímco jí šeptal uklidňující slova.

V hloubi duše věděl, že to nepomůže. Věděl, že všechno, co říká, jsou nesmysly.

Ale musel držet svou masku. Kvůli ní, kvůli jeho mladší sestře.

„Pietro?“ špitla po nekonečně dlouhé době. „Myslíš, že se to někdy zlepší?“

Zaváhal. Nechtěl lhát, ale pochyboval, že by pravda byla o tolik lepší. „Já nevím,“ hlesl nakonec. „Vím jenom, že v to musíme doufat.“

Jenže si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho jim naděje ještě vydrží. Už to byly dva roky, co jim zemřeli rodiče, a oni od té doby žili na ulici a snažili se jenom přežít ze dne na den.

Nevěděl, jestli tohle trýznění někdy skončí, ale nejvíc se bál toho, jak by skončit _mohlo_.

„Pietro?“

„Ano?“

Pevně stiskla jeho mikinu, jako kdyby jí to pomáhalo se uklidnit. „Bojíš se?“

Skousl si ret. „Ano, Wando,“ hlesl. „Bojím.“

~~~

_Zatraceně._

Měl si dávat větší pozor, koho okrádá a hlavně _kde_ se ho snaží okrást. Věděl to, samozřejmě, že to věděl, ale ten chleba vypadal tak lákavě a oni už dva dny nic nejedli…

Krátce se ohlédl za sebe a ještě zrychlil, když si všiml, že ho prodavač nepřestal pronásledovat. Vždycky byl rychlý, ale život v podstatě na ulici ho naučil _přežít_. Hnal své tělo na maximum, i když se cítil naprosto vytíženě, i když měl pocit, že má nohy jako z olova, nebo že každou chvíli padne.

Ale nesměl se nechat chytit, protože to by znamenal konec. Něco jako _ochrana dětí_ v Sokovii téměř neexistovala, a bůh ví, kde by potom s Wandou skončili.

Prohnal se kolem stánků, užívaje své mrštnosti, aby prokličkoval mezi procházejícími lidmi. Znal okolí jako své boty – a vlastně mnohem lépe. Zapamatoval si veškeré únikové cesty i slepá místa, aby se mu nikdy nestalo, že se dostane do úzkých kvůli něčemu tak hloupému, jako je _neznalost okolí_.

Znova se ohlédl, aby zjistil, že se jeho pronásledovatel nevzdal. Stálo ho to drahocennou pozornost, protože zavadil pravou rukou o kovovou tyč trčící z jednoho stánku. Její ostrý konec mu rozřízl předloktí a jemu se okamžitě naplnily oči slzami.

Nechal je volně kanout a zachumlal chleba více do látky své mikiny, aby ho nezašpinil od krve. Zastavil, zaváhal, ale pak prudkým pohybem strhl tyč z vozíku. Spustil tím lavinovou reakci, přesně jak doufal, ale nezdržoval se zjišťováním, co shodil – hlavní bylo, že to jeho pronásledovatele zpomalilo.

Prosmýkl se do zapadlých uliček, aby se mu ztratil z dohledu, ale s během ustal až po několika minutách. Přesto vytrvale pokračoval dále, protože se musel dostat domů.

Tedy, do toho, co z jejich domu po výbuchu bomby _zbylo_.

Nechtěl myslet na ty dva děsivé dny, kdy se s Wandou schovávali pod postelí a čekali, jestli bomba před nimi vybouchne a zabije i je, ani na rozkládající se zbytky těl jejich rodičů.

Nesměl na to myslet, protože pak jeho mozek zahalila nenávist a zášť vůči celému světu – a hlavně vůči Starkovi. Vůči Starkovi a Avengers, kteří měli svět chránit, ne ho _ničit_.

Zatřepal hlavou, aby se těch myšlenek zbavil. _Máš úkol, tak se na něj soustřeď_ , napomenul se v duchu. Podlezl zhroucený trám, obratně se vyhnul díře v zemi a zamířil do jejich pokoje. Ta místnost byla nejdál od kuchyně, kde vybuchla první bomba, a jako jediná přežila natolik, aby v ní mohli už tři roky žít.

Měli jediné štěstí, že nebyli jedinými oběťmi, jinak by se o jejich dům nepochybně začala zajímat vláda, případně realitní makléři, kteří by doufali v opravu a prodej.

„Wando?“ zavolal. Na chvíli se ho zmocnila panika, protože ji v pokoji neviděl.

„Jsem tady, Pietro!“ Vynořila se z chodby, která kdysi vedla ke koupelně, přes ruce přehozené mokré prádlo. „Bylo načase vyprat, protože – co se ti to stalo s rukou, vždyť krvácíš!“

Přehodila prádlo přes kousek rám okna a opatrně vzala jeho ruku do své, aby se na ni podívala. Přinutila ho se posadit (ne že by si stěžoval, měl pocit, že necítí nohy) a vyhrnula mu rukáv roztržené mikiny.

„Nic to není,“ ujistil ji. „Ale stálo to za to. Hele, co mám.“ Uvolnil druhou ruku, shrnul mikinu a odhalil celý ukradený bochník chleba.

Celá se rozzářila a ten úsměv okamžitě zahnal veškeré jeho předchozí chmurné myšlenky. _Tohle je důvod, proč to stojí za to_ , připomněl si. „Přesně tak,“ kývl. „A je celý jenom náš.“

Zasmála se a krátce ho objala. „Jsi úžasný, Pietro.“ Téměř zbožně vzala bochník do ruky a opatrně ho položila na postel. „Ale pořád se ti musím podívat na tu ruku. Když se ti tam dostane infekce, ničemu si nepomůžeš.“

„No jo pořád.“ Nechal ji, ať odběhne pro lékárničku, a lehce skousl ret, když viděl, jak se jejich zásoby obvazů tenčí. _Příště musím být opatrnější._

Nechal Wandu, ať mu ošetří ruku, a když bylo hotovo, posadili se vedle sebe pod okno, každý kousek chleba v ruce.

Pořád se bál. Nevěděl, co bude dál, ani jestli se jim někdy podaří uniknout z tohohle života. Nevěděl, jestli někdy bude mít šanci se pomstít, ani jestli je čeká lepší budoucnost.

Ale dokud měl po boku svou sestru, stálo za to bojovat.


End file.
